1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital sound recording device, such as a digital sound recorder, a mobile phone, and a wireless telephone, that records sound as digital data and includes additional units to prevent sound record from being forged, thereby improving admissibility of evidence.
This work was supported by the IT R&D program of MIC/IITA [2007-S-019-01, Development of Digital Forensic System for Information Transparency].
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital sound recording device is a device for storing human voice or sound as digital files, and is referred to as a digital sound recorder, a voice recorder, or the like. The digital sound recording device also includes different devices, which are provided with a recording unit, such as a mobile phone and a wireless telephone.
When there is a legal argument about a specific case, recorded data is submitted to the court as evidence in order to prove whether facts of the case are present or not. Recorded data is used as advantageous evidence. In this case, a digital sound recording device is widely used.
However, since the recorded data of the digital sound recording device is also digital data, it is not free from forgery.
In particular, in recent years, digital files are very easily edited using a computer, and sound data can be realistically modified and composed using excellent programs so that it is not possible to discriminate whether the data is forged. For this reason, it is difficult to prove that the recorded digital data is original data without forgery.